


A New Life

by CocoaMuffinz



Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: (Not biologically), Alternate Universe - Human, And Signe is their mom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Human Sam Septiceye, Human Septiceye Sam, Hurt/Comfort, It's vaguely referenced that it's unethical, Kinda, Nonbinary Character, One Big Happy Family, Sam is an experiment, Sean is Sam's dad, The Scientists are assholes, Unethical Experimentation, You can't tell me other wise, death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaMuffinz/pseuds/CocoaMuffinz
Summary: The alarms rarely go off. Why are they going off now? And why is there a lot more commotion than when they normally go off?





	1. Go

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, the first paragraph has mention of blood and needles.

Sam was in one of the scientist’s offices sitting on the table, silent as always as the scientist drew their blood. They stared silently at the needle in their arm, watching the vial connected to it fill with their green blood. The scientist was putting the sample away to be tested later when the alarms went off. 

The alarms were rarely ever heard throughout the lab, only going off when a scientist was clumsy and spilled chemicals or one of the other experiments was on a rampage. Sam initially flinched at the alarm but then seemed unfazed. Sam sat there, waiting to be told what to do. Normally, when the alarms were blaring, all experiments were to go back to their rooms, but since Sam was with one of the scientists they didn’t move, not wanting to get in trouble. The first time the alarms went off and they were with a scientist, they started for their room not knowing they were supposed to wait until they were told to. That was when they were two and a half, they didn’t want  _ that  _ to happen again, so they made sure to obey the unspoken protocol.

“Go to your room,” the scientist commanded them as he rushed around the room putting stuff away. And like a machine, they were up and walking. Had they not been trained to respond to key words, they wouldn’t have known what to do. Most all of the experiments were non-verbal and illiterate, only the first few could speak and write. But problems arose with the experiments knowing how to talk, they started to fight back, and the scientists couldn’t have that. So from that point on the scientists stopped allowing the experiments to learn beyond what few commands they needed the experiments to know. And Sam was one of the few that only knew the important commands.

And there they sat. And waited. They waited for the alarms to stop. They usually only went for an hour. But this time they were going longer, they didn’t know why they were going for so long. It must have been multiple experiments fighting, and not because the scientists wanted them to fight. Sam sat on their bed, ears covered, legs pulled up to their chest, their good eye trained on the door.

It wasn’t long until there was shouting outside the kid’s door. And then loud bangs, one of the guards must have used those things they carry to put down an experiment, that usually happened when they couldn’t get it contained. With how common shouting and loud noises were, it still hadn’t made it any less frightening for Sam. They curled up on their side, hiding their face in the mattress and thin sheets. 

The only sound they made was an animalistic whimper when they heard someone start to fiddle with the door, trying to open it. There was still shouting, but it had grown quieter, most likely moving down one of the hallways. They didn’t move, their shaking body wouldn’t let them. They didn’t dare to turn and look at whoever just entered. They knew they should look, make sure it wasn’t an experiment that was on a rampage, or a scientist wanting to use them to get the other experiments.

They let out another whimper as a sudden weight made the mattress dip slightly. They flinched when they felt a hand on their shoulder. Sam didn’t move a muscle until the stranger spoke. “Are you alright, little one?” they asked, their voice soft and sweet sounding. Sam didn’t know what they said, but they knew it was softer than how the scientists talked. 

Their body relaxed a bit as the moved just slightly to look at who it was. It was an older woman, about the same age as most of the other new scientists that would come in. But she wasn’t wearing what they always wore. Her clothes were dark and she didn’t have a lab jacket, all the scientists wore lab jackets, those who didn’t wore suits, her outfit didn’t look like a suit, at least they didn’t think it was like what those other people wore. They didn’t have names for clothes other than clothes, they were just able to identify that people who wore different things did different tasks. Her outfit almost looked like a guard’s but it didn’t have badges on it.

“Can you speak?” she asked, interrupting their confused and simple assessment on who she might be. They tilted their head when she spoke, they didn’t know what she meant. When she got no response she frowned and reached out to gently brush back their hair with her fingers. 

“Can you hear me?” she asked pointing to her ears, hoping a visual would help them understand what she was trying to say if they were deaf. They hesitated to point to their ear, quirking an eyebrow. “Yes, can you hear me?” she pointed to her mouth then their ear and they nodded. 

She smiled as she got up from the mattress, turning and holding her hand out to them. “Can you come with me?” she asked, smiling softly down at them. They heard the word come and got up from the bed. They stared at her hand for a moment before looking up at her. Sam held out their hands showing they didn’t have anything to give her. She let out a soft sigh, her smile falling a bit as she grabbed on of their hands. 

Sam tensed for a moment but it wasn’t long before they were being pulled behind her. They looked around, not at all fazed by the blood all over the place and limp bodies of some of the scientists scattered about. They knew what happened to them, they knew they were dead without even touching them. They had seen so many other experiments die. They had  _ killed _ other experiments. Only when told to though, it was so hard the first few times. The first few times they broke down crying because they didn’t like it. But they quickly learned not to cry. Those who cry, those who hesitated, those who showed weakness, got punished.

They frowned when they started to see a few other experiments lifeless on the ground. Some were smaller, some were bigger, there were a few new ones, and a few older ones. They didn’t mean to start crying, but Sam didn’t like seeing the other experiments hurt, the other experiments were like them, they were just kids, made and raised here. They froze up as they started to cry, the pulled their hand from the woman’s and putting them behind their neck.

She frowned as she kneeled in front of them, “Hey kiddo, we need to keep moving.” They didn’t respond, waiting to be punished, but it never came. She just moved to pick them up and started back down the hall. They hesitated to pull away and see what was happening. She was just carrying them. They didn’t seem to be going to any of the test rooms or doctors’ offices. They didn’t squirm in her grip, just letting her carry them out. 

What they weren’t prepared for was the extremely bright light that followed as soon as she pushed open a door that none of the experiments were allowed near. They tried to look around but their eye was struggling to adjust to the sudden change. They turned back to her and hid their face in her neck, a headache starting to form.  



	2. Ready?

Sam woke up with a start. They were laying on what seemed like a long chair that they would normally see in the scientist’s offices, they were surprised by how soft it was, normally the chairs were hard. They had a soft, fuzzy sheet like thing pulled over them. They looked around the room, the walls weren’t bright like the ones in the lab, and the lights were also a lot dimmer.

Sam hesitated to get up from the bed, flinching when they felt something soft under their foot. They looked down, seeing stuff on the ground that was, like the sheet, soft, but not the same. They held onto the sheet as they stood up, looking back as they realized the mattress was elevated. Slowly, they let go as they took a few more steps forward.

They glanced around the room again before slowly moving towards the door. They pulled it open slowly, peeking their head out. They saw the lady from before and they hesitated. She saw them and turned, smiling as she approached them. “You’re up,” she said softly, as she grew near. They tensed up. Their arms dropped to their sides as they stood up straight and looked up at her.

She put her hand on their back, slowly ushering them back into the room, leaving the door wide open. She pulled her hand away when she went over to a table in the room and pulled open one of the drawers. She grabbed a shirt and shorts and held them out to Sam.

“I never got to introduce myself, my name is Susie. What’s yours?” she asked, kneeling to be eye level with them. They slowly took the clothes and had to think for a moment. No one ever asked for a name but they were used to hearing ‘Sam’ when the scientists were trying to get their attention.

“Sam,” they said slowly, like they were trying to speak a full word for the first time.

“It’s nice to meet you Sam,” Susie said as she stood up. “There’s some people here that want to meet you. Why don’t you get changed, then meet me outside.” She gently ruffled their hair before stepping out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Sam looked down at the clothes she had handed them. They felt a lot softer than the stuff they had worn in the lab, and when they put them on, they fit a lot looser. They were surprised how nice it felt to not have clothes that were tight, or that there even were clothes that weren’t tight and uncomfortable.

When they finished, they went over to the door and opened it slowly, peaking out. Susie was leaning against the wall next to it, typing away on a small rectangular thing that they had seen a few of the scientists using from time to time in the lab. She stood up straight and turned to them when she noticed them coming out of the room.

“Ready?” she asked, holding her hand out to them again. This time they took her hand as they slowly nodded. She started down one of the hallways. This place was a lot nicer looking than the lab, the colors calmer and warmer. There were others, they wore clothes that were nothing like the scientists’, and they also weren’t rushing around. Everything seemed a lot more relaxed than they were used to.

Susie lead them to a room that looked like one of the scientist’s offices, but it had more of those soft chairs and pillows and pillow-like animals. There were two people sitting in the chairs on one side of the desk. “Sean, Signe,” she said, the two people turning when they heard her speak up, “This is the kid I told you about. They go by Sam.” She let go of their hand, moving to rest her hand on their back.

One of the two, the one with short brown hair, got up from his chair and approached the two. He knelt down to be eye level with them, “Hi Sam. I’m Seán. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He held his hand out to them, and they stared at it for a moment before taking it like he was going to lead them somewhere. He shook their hand and let go, they looked down at their hand then at him slightly confused. No one introduced themself like that to them, this was a brand new experience for them.

When Sam didn’t respond to Seán, he stood up and glanced at Susie. She gently lead Sam over to the desk, taking her hand off their back when she sat down in the chair on the other side. Sam looked at the three, watching as Seán sat back down. They didn’t really pay attention to what was being said, not that they could understand what was being said in the first place. Sam understood a word here and there, but not much.

They glanced around the room silently, not moving from where they stood. It was about a half hour before the three finished talking, not that Sam noticed the difference in time, they were so used to having to wait.

Seán and Signe had stood up first, followed by Susie. She reached over her desk, shaking each of their hands. There was a moment of hesitation amongst the three adults before Signe approached Sam. “Hey Sammy. Do you want to come live with us?” she asked softly, a reassuring smile on her face. Sam looked around at the adults, slightly confused.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Seán interjected. Sam hesitated before looking back to Signe and nodding, trying to mimic her smile. Seán let out a soft, happy laugh before holding his hand out to them again, this time with the intent to lead them out.

They took his hand, staring at it for a moment before looking up at him and smiling a little wider. Signe stood up and offered her hand for them to take as well, and they hesitated before grabbing it with their free hand.

Susie followed them to the door of her office as they left. “Goodbye,” she called softly, smiling as she watched the kid go off with people who actually cared about their well-being and wanted to see them grow unlike the scientists that just wanted them for tests. Sam glanced back when they heard her speak and they smiled at her before turning to look up at the two adults. They weren’t really sure what was going to happen, but for the first time they had a feeling that it wasn’t going to be anything like what they were used to at the lab.


End file.
